


something to see

by willowcabins



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, F/F, Homesickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowcabins/pseuds/willowcabins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'll be fine," Simmons promised Skye. “You can survive a less than a week without me, right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	something to see

**Author's Note:**

> my first skimmons fic! and its only 30% smutty-ish

**Day 0**

"Why do they need _you_?" Skye whined the night before Jemma had to leave. Jemma chuckled quietly, but continued packing her little bag sadly. “Can’t other people give a talk at the academy?” Skye tried again.

“Other people?” Jemma asked, turning to fix Skye with a mocking glare, eyebrow raised.

“Lesser people,” Skye amended. “People with less than two PhDs.”

“Perhaps. But they asked for me.”

“Can’t they _only_ ask for Fitz?” Skye murmured. Jemma pouted and stepped towards where Skye was sitting on the bed. Jemma’s cabin had warm lighting, and in it she looked brighter, softer, and more beautiful. Skye pushed a strand of brown hair out of her face and hooked it behind her ear.

"Perhaps they’re trying to do some sort of equal opportunity thing?" Jemma offered, her voice lowering to a whisper. Skye pouted. Jemma bent down and kissed her lightly. She broke away, hands trailing down Skye’s hair and anchoring at her neck. Skye continued looking up at her, puppy eyes wide.

"Unequal to _me_ ," she muttered. Jemma laughed, and Skye buried her face in Jemma's shoulder affectionately. Jemma hugged Skye tightly, brushing her hair with a careful, well-manicured hand.

"You'll be fine," she promised. “You can survive a _less than a week_ without me, right?”

 

**Day 1**

She had been wrong.

The bus was parked at the hub, and Skye was annoyed. She had exercises to complete; now that Coulson was head of SHIELD, he wanted to give her an official clearance level. But to earn that she had to complete IQ tests, lie detector tests, physical exercises _and_ have a complete psychoanalysis by a SHIELD psychiatrist and a doctor.

"All _super_ unnecessary," Skye had pointed out sarcastically. Coulson narrowed his eyes at her.

"All _very_ necessary," he disagreed. "I am your superior and since we have a week here while Fitzsimmons are out, I suggest you do it."

“But Coulson!”

“Seriously Skye, I’m a little busy now. Just, for _once_ , do as I ask.” Skye sighed dramatically, but she did slouch her way to the new doctor’s office to have a complete physical. She was shorter and less pretty than Jemma. Skye sniffed at her.

“Doctor Simmons was in charge of my medical well-being,” she told the doctor stiffly. The young woman, Indian, looked up from her file.

“Well, Doctor Simmons may have two PhDs, but she does not have an md, so that makes me the medical professional here. Now, I need to inspect your scaring from when you were shot.”

“Simmons already…”

“Skye please.” Skye sighed dramatically and sat down on the bench the doctor waved her too.

“Fine,” she muttered. She was sure she was exaggerating things

 

The first night she was alone in the Bus, she tossed and turned in her own bunk. She hadn't slept without Jemma in nearly a month, and her absence was bugging her. The bed was too big, and without Jemma in the bed next to her there was no one stopping her from playing with her tablet all night. It hit around 2am and she was beating some glitch named ‘blueberryLOVER5143’ on quizup when Jemma _finally_ got on skype.

sKyE

Busy day?

 

Jemma Simmons, PhD

Always. So many rookies who want to show me what they are doing. And I want to listen to them _all._ How are there only so many hours in a day?

 

sKyE

wat did u work on

 

Jemma Simmons, PhD

There was just this young woman in biochemistry who was working on a frankly miraculous product; I was so wowed by her enthusiasm.

 

sKyE

sounds fun

should I be worried

 

Jemma Simmons, PhD

That a seventeen-year-old genius will whisk me away? Probably.

 

Skye snorted in her bunk. She could just _picture_ Jemma’s pleased grin as she wrote that out. She sat up in bed and tied up her hair again so she could really talk to Jemma.

 

**Day 2**

Light poured into her bunk. “Get up.” Agent May’s voice cut through Skye’s haze. She blinked, and then blinked again, and then sat up.

“Good morning, May,” she groaned.

“It’s nearly noon,” May pointed out. “Didn’t you want to practice tai-chi with me this morning?”

“I had other…engagements…” Skye stammered, looking down at her tablet. Her last message to Jemma was sent at 5:01. She doubted that Jemma had been able to catch as much sleep as her. She grimaced, and turned off her tablet. She looked up. Agent May was still there, arms crossed disapprovingly.

“What?” Skye asked. “Do I look awful?”

“Agent Trip and I will be leading your assessment in fighting training and technique. I will need you ready in thirty minutes to prove to me that the former Agent Ward taught you _something_ useful.” Skye gulped. “And then at 1500 hours, Agent Tripplet will be assessing your expertise with weaponry.”

“Weapons?” Skye squeaked.

“Former Agent Ward _did_ teach you how to fire a gun, didn’t he?”

“Technically,” Skye agreed.

“Then you will be _technically_ ready for your assessment.” With that, she left. Skye buried her face in her hands and pulled out her phone.

“RIP me, about to go through a hate-fu training assessment w/ agent may. Plz attend my funeral.”

“You think _you’re_ dying?!” Jemma’s response was quick. “I had about three hours sleep and I am currently listening to a lecture about diffusing micro-proteins.”

“Sounds boring,” Skye admitted in her first text, “but less violent.” She added a second later.

“Rude,” Jemma replied. “Also, get going. Don’t want May to kick your ass _extra_ hard bc your late.”

“That’s your job,” Skye corrected, giggling.

“And mine _alone_ ,” Jemma agreed, though Skye knew that the flippant tone in text belied how, in reality, Jemma would be blushing (her ears turn a bright red). Skye grinned mischievously and hopped off the bed to get ready for training.

 

Her whole body hurt once both May and Trip were done with her. Trip teased her, claiming that the absence of her “bae” was making her clumsy.

“I am _always_ this clumsy,” Skye complained defensively. He chuckled.

“Well, we can work on that. If you manage to hit a single bullet on the target, I’ll buy you a drink tonight.” Skye turned back to focus on the target with renewed vigour. She tilted her head and squeezed one eye shut. Carefully aligning the gun, she pressed the trigger, whispering ‘bang’ under her breath. The bullet hit home. She grinned, successful.

“Yay! Look at you! Next time, you might not need to jump into a pool to avoid the enemy,” Tripp teased. Skye rolled her eyes.

“How did you even know about that?” She demanded. He snorted.

“I have my sources,” he assured her.

“Whatever, Trip,” she complained. “Are we done?”

“We’re done.” Skye put down her firearm carefully and pranced over to the table next to Trip, pulling out her phone.

“Jemma sent me like nine snapchats.” She perched at the edge of the table. Trip quickly began clearing the table of all the firearms. Skye was a menace with them, and not in a good way. She didn’t notice. “Wanna see them?” Trip smiled and leaned next to her.

“Of course!” He enthused. “How is she doing?” Skye tilted her head and opened snapchat on her phone. While the yellow screen loaded, she scrunched her nose.

“Tired,” she admitted. Trip grinned.

“You two chatting too late?” He teased.

“Of course!” Skye responded, before pressing on the little red square that said “Jemma Simmons <3”. Trip didn’t comment.

What followed were a collection of Fitzsimmons selfies all around the academy. “Fiztsimmons in the dining room!” the first selfie read; they were clearly at breakfast, clinking their mugs with two teabags sticking out. The selfies continued, and Skye couldn’t stop grinning. “Fitzsimmons in the lecture hall!” “Fitzsimmons in the corridor!” “Simmons in the bathroom!” “Fitzsimmons at lunch again!”.

“Your girlfriend is a _nerd_ ,” Trip pointed out by the end. Skye sighed happily.

“Isn’t she just. Hey, come here, do a selfie with me. I need to let her know that I _too_ have a lot of fun.”

 

**Day 3**

“You have _way more_ fun than me,” Skye sighed enviously. Jemma giggled on the other end of skype.

“Well, I don’t know if _you_ would consider it fun…”

“I have to go do another lie detector test today! Again! I mean, don’t they believe me anymore?”

“It’s just Coulson’s new…”

“I know, I know,” Skye interrupted, pouting. “I just want the, to ask more interesting questions.”

“You’re annoyed because the lie detector asks predictable questions?” There is a slight delay in the video feed, but then Skye sees Jemma’s frown; her forehead furrows a bit. Skye can’t help but smile affectionately before she frowns to answer the question.

“The questions are dumb because they are like ‘who are you?’ and ‘where do you come from?’ and I don’t even know how to answer those honestly _myself_.”

“Oh no! Skye!” Jemma seemed genuinely distress by this. “I totally forgot! I mean, I didn’t forget, it’s just when I am in those situations it’s just _so easy_ it never occurred to me –” Skye chuckled.

“It’s totally fine, Jemma! Anyway, its nearly seven.”

“Wait, it is?” Jemma looked down at her watch and cursed. “I have to run off and grab breakfast with Professor Meyers. He wants to talk about a different type of bullet for the ICER.”

“You know, I think I preferred it when it was called the Night Night gun.”

“Really?”

“Yes! But don’t tell Fitz that. He doesn’t need any more confidence boosts.” Jemma laughed.

“I actually think he could use the boost,” she disagreed. Jemma signed off, and Skye rolled over and closed her laptop. Jemma’s incredibly hectic schedule meant the only time they were both free for skyping was at 6am. Skye had regretted the appointment time when he alarm went off, but had retracted her complaints when she had opened her computer to find Jemma sleepy and excited to see her. Jemma in the morning, with her hair mussed and her mascara slightly smudged, was Skye’s favorite Jemma (tied with tired-evening Jemma).

She sighed happily and buried herself into Jemma pillow which she had stolen from Jemma’s bunk when she couldn’t sleep last night. It still smelt like the scientist (jasmine and something that reminded Skye of pencil sharpenings).

Skye still had an hour to sleep, so she just lay there, inhaling Jemma’s smell and trying to decide whether it was too early to text yet. Skye’s phone vibrated.

“They’ve run out of strawberry jam for breakfast,” Jemma’s text announced. “How _could_ they?”

“The travesty,” Skye replied, rolling over in her bed so she could _properly_ comfort Jemma.

 

**Day 4**

The meeting with the psychiatrist was harrowing. “How do you _feel_ about being an orphan?” can only be repeated in so many different questions before Skye was sick of it.

“How was the psychiatrist?” Trip asked as Skye returned to the bus. She frowned.

“Boring,” she said, trying to sound at ease and flippant. She failed. Agent Tripp frowned and tilted his head.

“Would a surprise help you?” He asked. Skye brightened almost immediately.

“A surprise?” She exclaimed, excited

“Not from me,” Tripp clarified. Skye pouted.

“Is this more exercises?” She asked, suspiciously.

“No! It’s from Jemma!”

“Wait, really? Jemma sent a surprise for me?”

“She actually left it in the freezer and tasked me with making sure you would find it.”

“Awesome!”

“She also said I shouldn’t let you eat them all at once.”

“Did she leave me a tray of brownies?”

“I don’t want to ruin the surprise…”

“A whole tray?? Just for me?? I have the best girlfriend _ever_.”

“Don’t blame me if you’re vomiting!” Skye ignored him and ran to the freezer to find the hidden brownies. This was _definitely_ the best thing to cheer her up right now.

 

**Day 5**

Skye was hanging out in the lab. Her day today had been boring, but Coulson felt the need to continually come into the living area of the bus and give her small inane tasks. “Can you go tell Agent Hill that my photocopier _isn’t_ actually broken?” “Can you tell Agent Koch that I need those files by noon?” “Can you tell Agent Ellison that his plane didn’t pass inspection?”

What was the _point_ of the super secure IM-ing service she had installed into everyone’s computer and tablet if Coulson insisted on not using it?

Skye just wanted to be depressed about Simmons’ six hour radio silence, but _clearly_ the main room was not the place to be. After trying the lounge and the bar (both occupied by Agent May and Trip respectively), Skye chose the lab. With Fitzsimmons gone, no one came to check in here. It was empty, and, unlike Skye’s bunk, it had great internet reception.

She was currently completely destroying a user named “Root” in her knowledge of Russian history before 1805 on quizup when the door to the lab opened.

“No more chores for me,” Skye called out from where she was curled up in the corner. “I refuse to do anything else today.”

“Oh really? Sorry then,” stuttered a familiar voice. Skye jumped up, nearly dropping her tablet. Standing in the door way was Jemma, awkwardly shifting from one foot to another. Skye started at her, taken aback for one second, and then ran forward to hug Jemma.

“You’re only due back tomorrow!” She murmured into Jemma’s shoulder.

“I missed you,” Jemma admitted, returning the hug. “And I thought Fitz could handle the final presentation on his own.”

“I _am_ more important than Fitz,” Skye agreed, releasing Jemma from her hug to cup her face. Jemma grinned and leaned forward to kiss Skye.

“Definitely,” she agreed, against Jemma’s lips before deepening the kiss slowly. Jemma’s hands drop from Skye’s face to her hips and hug her closer as her lips slid against hers. Skye began walking backwards, pulling Jemma with her, not breaking the kiss. Skye bit down, lightly, on Jemma’s lip, and then sucked it. Jemma groaned against her as Skye’s back hit the lab table, and she smirked, breaking the kiss.

“Miss me,” Skye asked confidently. Jemma, flustered and slightly red-faced, exhaled.

“A little bit,” she admitted. Jemma turned them around, so now Jemma’s back was against the lab table, and lifted her up onto it.

“Let’s remedy that,” Skye murmured.

"I think this is a bad idea." Jemma’s feeble complaint was lost in a gasp as she arched into Skye. Skye just laughed, biting into Jemma’s clavicle a little harder, and then sucking. Jemma’s hands flew to Skye’s hair as Skye’s attentions sank lower, leaving a trail of blooming hickeys that would be there in the morning. Jemma exhaled shakily as Skye pulled off her shirt, sending a furtive glance out of the _glass_ doors of the lab.

“Skye,” Jemma warned, voice dangerously high pitched. Skye stopped kissing her and looked up, following Jemma’s gaze. She grinned, wolfishly.

“Relax,” Skye commanded, placing her hand on Jemma’s chin to turn her head back to her. “No one’s gonna come in.”

“Are you sure?” Jemma asked. Skye rolled her eyes.

“It’s nearly midnight on a Wednesday. Yes, I am sure.” And with that, she kissed Jemma again. With a long, distracting, and very comforting kiss. Jemma sighed into the kiss, and let herself distracted by Skye. She _had_ missed these bad girl shenanigans, if she was honest. Skye had a very calming way of kissing Jemma; it was passionate, but relaxed. Sometimes, Jemma appreciated being eased into this, but right now, she _needed_ Skye. She shifted Skye’s hands from her shoulder down. Skye got the point; she grazed her fingers under Jemma’s breasts. Jemma exhaled, forcefully, and Skye laughed into her mouth lightly.

“I missed you,” she repeated, fiddling with the buttons on Jemma’s cardigan. Jemma brushed away a strand of Skye’s hair.

“Are you growing out your bangs?” She asked, tilting her head. Skye laughed and peeled both the cardaigan and the blouse off Jemma.

“If you’re asking me about my hairstyle,” she pointed out, fiddling with Jemma’s bra, “then I am clearly not seducing you well enough.” Jemma's shirt, discarded at the door of the lab, will probably wrinkle into a mess, but for once, Jemma was too distracted to care about laundry.

Skye was unusually bad with bras and abandoned palming Jemma's breast to use it to _finally_ unhook Jemma's bra. Jemma whined, a quiet, almost alien, sound at the back of her throat. Skye just laughed as she pulled Jemma's bra down her arms. "Patience," she teased. Jemma, who felt delirious for Skye's smile, made to kiss her again. Skye licked into her mouth _hungrily_ , one hand trying to angle Jemma's head downwards so she has just the right purchase. Standing, they were the same height, but sitting on the lab table, Jemma was at least a foot taller than Skye. Jemma made an appreciative sound at the back of her throat, though Skye deemed it too high to be a moan. She grinned anyway, breaking their wet kiss to give some much needed attention to Jemma's perky breasts.

"Fudge," Jemma whispers, more heat settling between her thighs as Skye sucked her nipple. Skye laughed, her breath unexpectedly cold in contrast to her hot mouth. Jemma gasped, again, the conflicting temperatures making goosebumps rise all over her body.

"I can't believe you still can't swear," Skye murmured, grinning, before going back to her ministrations.

“I _can_ ,” Jemma corrected, panting erratically, “I just _chose_ not to.” Skye was making full use of _just_ how sensitive Jemma’s breasts were. She bit down on her right nipple, and Jemma keened again. Jemma's cries seemed to always sink straight through Skye, starting a fire in her own groin. But she wasn’t exactly going to give up her pilgrimage down Jemma’s body. Skye’s mouth abandoned Jemma’s breast, though her right hand began palming them Jemma’s right breast as a replacement. Her left hand started fiddling with Jemma’s trousers, but Skye was downright unskilled, and so her one handed attempts just resulted in a growl of frustration from Jemma.

“You are _awful_ ,” Jemma told Skye, hopping off the lab table (into Skye) and quickly taking her own trousers off. Skye grinned.

“I just think you’re hot when you’re telling me off,” she murmured. Jemma stepped out of her corduroy trousers and wrapped her arms around Skye’s shoulder again.

“I think you’re hot when you are bad at taking off my clothes,” she murmured, hotly. Skye knew this was a sexy moment, but she couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’re bad at sexy talk,” she whispered against Jemma’s lips, lifting her up on the bench.

“Shush,” Jemma commanded, giving Skye’s mouth better things to do than telling her off.

**Author's Note:**

> ("this better be early in their relationship, otherwise these two are super clingy" - my sister's unwanted beta-ing advice)
> 
>  
> 
> Laugh until we think we'll die,  
> Barefoot on a summer night  
> Never could be sweeter than with you
> 
> And in the streets you run afree,  
> Like it's only you and me,  
> Geez, you're something to see.


End file.
